


Intact

by Servetolive



Series: New Flesh [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bottom!Maddox, Cum Swallowing, Deltans, Female Character With A Penis, Male Character with a Vagina, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Character, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: B-4's operation goes well, and Maddox thanks his colleague for her assistance.





	Intact

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 3 of a series of transporn, introducing my Deltan ts-OC, the sexy!evil Dr. Iona and Maddy's occasional partner in crime.

“ _B4,”_ the sweet voice called to him, as he struggled to lift his eyelids. “ _Are you awake, honey?”_

B4 tried to groan, but nothing came out. He attempted to move his head, but his neck servos jerked instead. 

The light was bright and directly in his face, but he could make out the features of Dr. Iona, whom he had seen so often working with Maddox in his lab: the round, smooth Deltan head, the shape her large, bubbly breasts made in her teal uniform, the thick liner that framed her almond eyes, the pruned lashes.

But most of all, it was the lips. Plump and supple, she kept most of her makeup basic, save for what she wore on her lips, which she adorned in rich hues of red, fuschias, and burgundies. Today it was a deep cherry color. 

He tried to remain focused on it as a strange burning sensation that originated from between his legs spread to his spine. He felt himself go into overload.

She turned her head. “ _Bruce, he’s awake.”_

To his comfort, he saw the face of his master, who calmly tapped open a side panel on his head.

“ _Hang on, B,”_ he said, precision tweezers in hand, as B4 tried to open his mouth. Maddox shook his head as Dr. Iona’s gloved hands disappeared between his legs. 

“ _It’s not time yet.”_

He reinitiated B4′s sleep cycle and waited for his eyes to close to shut the panel. He tried to stay out of Dr. Iona’s way as much as possible, but was admittedly fascinated by the nimble way her hands worked on B4′s anatomy.

His forearm moved to wipe sweat from his brow as the air around him grew heavier.

“Bruce,” Iona said, without looking up. “Go into that drawer over there, by the rinse.”

Maddox did as he was told. “Here?”

“Top left one. There’s a hypospray in there. Give it to yourself.”

Then, she did look up at him, in a manner that would stop a train. The corner of her lips quirked up.

“I can _smell_ you all over this room.”

He pulled the hypo out and pressed it into his neck, feeling the light sedative calm the edge of his nerves. It wasn’t the first time she’d told him so, nor was it the first time he’d needed to give himself a shot to remain professional with her at work, but it surprised him every time how quickly her pheromones could overtake him without him being aware. 

* * *

“And that’s it,” Iona said, snapping off her gloves and turning to Maddox. “Everything is intact.”

Maddox approached B4 on the table. Even though he had watched the entire process, seeing B4 with a seamless, gold, glistening cunt instead of a cock and a set of balls was hard for his eyes to adjust to.

He set his fingers along the the top of the pubis and slid them gently down the slit.

B4′s thighs shook, and his head rolled slowly from one side to the other, but his eyes remained closed.

“Can he feel everything?”

Iona, removing her labcoat, shrugged. “I don’t see why not? If he can’t, that’s _your_  specialty, isn’t it?” She hung the labcoat up and moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with him, admiring her flawless work.

“If I could ask you something, Bruce,” she said, folding her arms across her breasts. “What made you want to go in _this_  direction?”

He used his index and middle fingers to part B4′s outer labia, and then let them go. “I have three identical male androids and a gynoid,” he began. He was starting to feel light-headed again, standing so close to Iona and at the same time, examining B4.

“The gynoid,” she interrupted with a smile. They talked, just like curious professionals. “How is it going with her?”

Maddox gave her an exhausted look and rolled his eyes. “Lesbians are _so_  annoying.”

She wasn’t sure why that made her laugh, but it did, coming from Maddox. He parted B’s lips again, this time, pushing forward into his inner lips, spreading them to see the moist, twitching hole inside. Maddox pressed a digit against it–not inserting–and B4 jerked violently again. 

“This is beautiful, Oda.” 

He felt faint, and had to catch himself to keep his balance. He shook his head and turned to his colleague, who smirked at him with one penciled eyebrow raised.

“How can I thank you?”

Suddenly, an image flashed into his head–not his–and he saw the smooth skin of Iona’s abdomen, tasted her skin in his mouth, and felt the hard floor scrape against his knees.

“You know _exactly_ how to thank me,” she said, taking a step forward as she began to unzip the front of her uniform.

With her hand on the top of his head, Maddox sank to his knees in front of her, following the motion of the zipper as it passed between her breasts, until it reached the point at which her engorged cock peeked above the hem of her panties.

Looking up at her, he set his mouth around the tip and began to suck.

* * *

B4 came to with a foreign, sharp ache between his thighs, feeling moisture collect there. Again, he opened his mouth to the empty air, and nothing came out.

He picked his head up.

There was Bruce–in his uniform–on his knees, in front of the doctor, whose breasts were nearly bursting from the opening slit in her uniform. She smirked down at the cyberneticist as her her fingers curled around his black hair, forcing his throat onto her cock.

B4 had to blink. He had never seen a lady with a penis before, and he was confused by the fact that Maddox was on the ground with his knees spread, the same way he, his brothers, and his niece had been ordered many times before.

And he seemed to be enjoying it. He hummed around her cock as the hand came up and gripped the crown of his head, black nails rummaging through his locks as she bit her lip and fucked his throat.

“I think the patient is awake, Bruce,” she whispered. Maddox paid her no mind; in fact, his hands came up to grip her ass, and he pulled her forward into his mouth, while she gasped, her cherry lips parted as she gritted her teeth and gave him what he wanted.

She had a low, strong voice, and kept the squealing to a minimum as she squinted her eyes slightly and emptied her balls into Maddox’s mouth.

“Are you trying to swallow it all?” She asked with a laugh as his cheeks filled. He couldn’t, of course; and some spurted from his mouth and onto the floor as she pulled out of him. 

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he took down the majority of it and opened his mouth to gasp heavily, with her silvery cum dripping down the corners of his mouth.

“You’re going to make yourself sick doing that, you hussy,” she scolded as she took sterilized rags from the table beside her and tossed them on the floor, wiping up the mess with her boot.

Maddox wiped with the back of his hand and stood as well, his erection plainly visible in his pants.

“I think I needed that more than you did,” he exhaled, looking for a cleaning solution.

* * *

Once everything was tidy, Maddox turned around to address B4.

“B4, how do you feel?” He asked. The android’s vocal processors had still not cut on, and he had no idea how to convey how he felt otherwise.

Maddox leaned over to look at B4′s crotch. “Oh, shit.”

The table beneath him was soaked in a puddle of semi-viscous fluid that obviously originated from his pussy. The lips were slick and had a slight swell to him.

In obvious discomfort, B4 looked at his master, with tears in his gold eyes.

Iona had a glance as well. Satisfied, she zipped her uniform up and righted herself in the reflection of the two way mirror. “You have no idea how much I want to stay and play with you both,” she sighed. “But I have that dinner meeting with the other CMOs tonight.”

Maddox left B4 to put an arm around her waist. “Come over sometime,” he offered. “You have any idea how much money we would make together?”

“You kidding me?” She turned to him with the intention to leave, and gave him a playful pat on his hip. “We should have our _own_  show. Have fun.” 

On her way out, she spoke to B4, one of the few scientists who ever did so. “B4, I’ll see you on Monday, okay?” She winked at Maddox as the door slid shut between them.

Maddox placed his hands on the side of B4′s table, oblivious to the android’s apparent suffering. 

“I really like her, B,” he said, smiling shyly.


End file.
